Two Blondes Make a Right
by Ultimate Lucy Fan
Summary: Sent on a mission to interview the past opponents of Hercule, Erasa arrives at Kame House to meet with Number Eighteen. What will happen when the young blonde finds out a lot more about the illusive woman than she had hoped? (KrillinxEighteenxErasa) Requested by sketchfan.


**A/N: This is a special request for my good friend, "sketchfan" I really hope you like how it all turned out!**

 **Kame House:**

"Thanks, Videl! I promise I won't be too long!" Erasa called up to her best friend as the other girl flew away, leaving her alone on the beach.

Erasa, Videl's life-long best friend, was on a special assignment from the Hercule Satan Fan Club to interview and record all of his recent opponents. She had already interviewed Mighty Mask, and Jewel, the latter sending shivers up her spine. _I can't believe that weirdo tried to grope me!_ The girl shuddered.

Now as much as Erasa should have been used to the advances of men, she couldn't help being disgusted by the womanizer. Erasa was in the prime of her life. Eighteen years old, beautiful short blonde hair, a curvy body, and a pair of bouncy E cup boobies that wobbled and jiggled everywhere she went, the fact that she loved wearing low cut tube tops not helping the high quantity of stars she would get.

"Now, I wonder if she's home?" Walking to the front door, Erasa was about to knock when she heard a loud moan shot through the open window, her ears perking up at the sound.

"Huh?" Her soft boobs wobbling as she turned, Erasa went over to the window to investigate, hiking herself up to look in, however, she caught sight of a most glorious spectacle.

"Oh…my…Kami…" Her eyes growing wide, the teen couldn't help being turned on by what she was seeing inside the house, her smooth nether lips already gathering nectar.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Yes! Do me Krillin! Yes!" There she was, the woman Erasa had been looking for! The blonde vixen Number Eighteen, but she wasn't the way the girl had been expecting to find her, no, instead of being a rigid figure of fighting prowess, the stoic blonde bombshell was on her back, her short hair being tossed around her beautiful face; and she was getting pounded into by a rather short, but as Erasa soon saw, very well-endowed man…

"Fuck, yeah!" Krillin bellowed, his cock thrusting into his wife again and again, he gazed down at her amazing rack, a pair that Erasa couldn't help eyeing either.

Eighteen was the possessor of an utterly fantastic pair of natural double E cup breasts. Sitting on her chest like a couple of ripe melons, there was not even an inch of sag, their appearance almost appearing to be too symmetrical and spherical to be real.

"I didn't know she had implants…" Erasa ogled the other blonde's bodacious bosoms, the huge globes bouncing around on her chest with her husband's every thrust.

"Let me get a piece of those beauties!" Krillin grinned, the man reaching down; he struggled to catch just one of Eighteen's huge white pillows in his hands, her soft flesh oozing out between his fingers.

"Then again…" Erasa's eyes grew wider at the sight, her pupils following Krillin's hands as he molded his wife's huge globes. "Maybe they are real…"

The short man's hands going to work, he groped and kneaded Eighteen's huge boobies, playing with the firm orbs while giving the hard pink tips rough squeezes.

"Is that all you got?" Eighteen grinned up at him, before taking her free breast into her hands and kneading it harshly, the pale skin soon glowing pink with her abuse.

"Heheheh, alright, but you asked for it!" Before Erasa's hungry eyes, Krillin leaned down, his bald head ramming into his wife's bouncy marshmallows.

"Oooh! Yeah!" Eighteen's hot moan shot through Erasa's loins like a lightning bolt, her pussy now growing damp from the show she was getting a peak of.

Mhhmmm…" His face squishing into her soft boobie, Krillin sucked a hard bud into his mouth, the pink nipple soon being lashed with hot swipes of affection from his strong tongue.

"Fuck yeah, babe!" Eighteen moaned, reaching down, she pulled her man deeper into her rack, his entire face being smothered in her soft boobflesh. "Suck my boobs! Come on! Please! Suck these huge tits of mine until I scream!"

"Heh…heh…heh…" Erasa could feel her breathing picking up the longer she watched the show. Krillin's face moving Eighteen's boobie all over her chest, she couldn't help snaking a hand down between her legs, her delicate fingers moving over the crease in her blue and white horizontal striped panties.

"Agh! Krillin!" Eighteen screamed as she came, her hot essence spilling out over her man, his cock becoming soaked in her lovely juices.

Biting down on her nipple, Krillin smirked at his woman. "What? Don't tell me you're done already?" His hands now taking a large globe in each palm, he kneaded them until they felt like they were going to pop, her poor boobies being squished all over her strong chest.

"Not even close, babe…" Returning his smirk, Eighteen egged him on to fuck her more. "Do you really think you have what it takes to fuck me good?"

"Oh, now you're just begging for it…" Moving with speed that surprised even the android, Krillin seized her by her curvy hips, and flipping her over onto her back, he drove back into her abused core, the reddened petals of her lips screaming out as his monstrous cock forced them apart once more.

"Agh! Krillin! You're so big!" Eighteen's eyes bugged out at the horrifically wonderful feeling between her legs, her husband claiming her as his woman again and again.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Krillin now pounded into his wife like never before, her hair flipping over her face with each time he banged her, while Eighteen's huge wet boobies slid across the wooden floor with the rest of her body. It seemed like her husband was going to fuck her until she fell apart, either that or until he pierced her reactor core and blew them both up, either way…he was going to explode really soon.

 _I…I shouldn't be watching this…_ Erasa's conscience told her off for spying on the couple as they made love, but the more she watched, the harder it was to turn away. The way Krillin was forcing himself into his wife with such reckless abandon; his hands abusing her poor boobs; it struck the young blonde right at her core. She was a busty blonde too, and it had been so long since she had seen such a large cock…

"Fuck me…Krillin…" Erasa moaned, sliding her striped panties out of the way, she gently inserted one finger into her extremely tight pussy, the pink passage being stretched by her slender digit. She wished it was her in there, she wished she was the one on the end of such a magnificent cock! And why not? Erasa was blonde like Eighteen, even curvier than her, even her breasts, while probably not as large as the other blonde's were still a great pair of jiggly E cups, and she knew for a fact that hers were real…

Her eyes squeezing shut, Erasa imagined herself on her back, the short man between her legs; he would drive his cock into her as he played with her defenseless boobies, groping her despite her moans of protest…

"Fuck! Me! Babe! Fuck! Me!" Her screams growing loud, Eighteen squeezed her core around her lover, his cock being strangled in her dripping wet slit.

"Agh! Eighteen!" His cock not being able to take the torture from Eighteen's pink pussy any longer, he came, his member spewing his hot seed deep into his lover.

"Hah…hah…hah…" Krillin relaxed now, his grip on his wife's poor hips decreasing, he gave her a slap on the ass, enjoying the firmness of her cheeks.

"Great job, babe…" The man breathed a sigh of bliss. "That was one of the best fucks yet-"

"AGHHHH!" Stopping his sentence short, Krillin and Eighteen heard the sudden scream of a third person, their heads turning towards the window; they locked eyes with a second short haired blonde.

"Uhhh…" Staring at each other, none of them really knew what to say for the longest time, their eyes still roaming over each other's nude bodies.

Finally, Eighteen stood up, Krillin's seed leaking out of her pussy as she came to her feet; she sashayed over to the window, her eyes locked onto the voyeuristic girl. "So…" The woman smirked at the teen girl as she reached outside, her hands taking hold of Erasa's shoulders. "What's your name?"

 _OMK! She caught me! I must have made too much noise!_ "Uhhh…Hi…Mrs…18…my name's Erasa…" The girl gave the smirking nude blonde an impish smile. _Please don't kill me!_ Doing her best to seem composed, she gave her husband a small wave.

"Hello, yourself…Erasa…" Eighteen's smirk broadened, her grey eyes moving down the younger blonde's body. _Damn, this girl has a body! Such a large rack and…is that?_ Peering below Erasa's heaving melons, the older woman was sure she could see a trail of clear liquid seeping out from beneath her skirt where her other hand was.

"Oh…you're a naughty girl, aren't you?" Eighteen pulled the teen inside like she was a ragdoll, her curvy body putty in the other woman's hands. "Hey, Krillin!" She pulled the smaller girl in front of her, her huge double Es pressing into Erasa's back and causing her body to go rigid. "This girl was spying on us… What do you think I should do with her?"

"Whoa…" Krillin just lied there on his back, staying in the same place as where he had fallen after filling up his woman, not being able to take his eyes off of this new girl. Normally he would try to see what Erasa had wanted, but unfortunately for her, Eighteen had firmly put his cock in control of his body, there not being anywhere near enough blood in him to support two heads.

"Krillin?..." Eighteen asked again, one hand still restraining the teen; she reached into Erasa's green tube top, her fingers sinking into one overly jiggly melon. "If you don't say something…" She grinned. "I'll just have to think of something to do with her…"

His head moving from side to side, the man gave full custody of their voyeur to his wife, a choice that Erasa would soon be thanking him for.

"Wow! Look at the size of these knockers…" Grinning, Eighteen sat Erasa in her lap, her large breasts pressing against the girl's back as she hugged her, her hard nipples digging into her thin back.

"Agh! Wait! What are you?" Erasa's words were cut off as the older blonde suddenly yanked down her green tube top, her huge E cups boobies bouncing out before the drooling man, his cock growing thick and hard at the sight of such soft boobflesh.

"Ahh!" Erasa blushed bright red as she attempted to cover her exposed assets, but Eighteen was much faster…and as the girl soon learned…much stronger too.

"Hold on a sec…Let's take a look at these first." Her grin transforming into a smirk, Eighteen blew some hair out of her eyes as she held Erasa's arms back with her elbows, her hands now moving to scoop up the girl's soft pillows.

"Ooohhh!" Erasa let out a long, high moan as Eighteen took hold of her creamy boobies, pale white flesh oozing out between her fingers as she gently kneaded them, testing their texture, and giving her man one hell of a show.

"Interesting…" Eighteen looked on at her husband's hypnotized gaze as he watched her massage the other blonde girl. "They're pretty big…Would I be correct in guessing a large E cup?" She whispered into Erasa's ear, the girl's blushing response being all the confirmation the android needed.

"Really?..." She continued to knead Erasa's young boobies as she spoke, her lips grazing the girl's ear just as her thumbs rubbed her nipples just the right way. "And they're really soft too…" Eighteen let her hands squish the soft melons even more. "Mine are firm, but yours…" She hefted the globes in her hands. "Yours are super soft…and very jiggly…"

 _OMK! They can both see my boobs! They're staring at them! She's touching them; groping them…they feel…she's making me feel so hot…and just by touching my tits!_ Erasa sighed again as she felt even more nectar begin to drip from her pink slit.

"Hmm…" Giving Erasa a kiss on the side of her exposed neck, Eighteen whispered one last sweet nothing into her ear. "I bet the boys love to watch you at school…"She grinned at her. "Watching you bounce around in such a skimpy tube top…these huge melons of yours always on the brink of jiggling out…" She turned to her man once more; his cock at full mast. "I know mine does…"

"Ah! Please be careful with them!" Erasa gasped, her breath hitting Eighteen's ear as she lied back on her shoulder. "My boobs are very sensitive!"

"Oh, I already know that…" The older blonde grinned. Giving Krillin another sultry look, she decided to turn girl so that they both faced him from the side, giving him the best angle to gaze upon both of their luscious curves.

"Let's remove the rest of your clothes; shall we?" With a few sudden pulls, Eighteen had pulled down Erasa's skirt, exposing the girl's round ass and her soaking wet panties.

"AH!" Letting out an adorable, girlish squeal, Erasa's short skirt was yanked down her hips and over her thighs, her not so modest clothing leaving her as she was left topless with two strangers, her fantastic body nude, save for a pair of soaked blue and white striped panties.

"Eighteen…" Krillin groaned, his hand now rubbing up at down his huge cock at the sight before him. "She's soaked…" His eyes roaming over the huge dark spot on the front of Erasa's tiny panties. _Is that all from watching us? Man, where did this dirty little girl come from?_

Looking down at the girl's striped panties; Eighteen threw her tube top and skirt to the wayside before sliding one deft finger directly up the crease in her fabric, eliciting another needy moan from the blonde teen. "Fuck, you are a wet girl…" Hooking her fingers into the sides of her panties; Eighteen pulled them down until the soaked garment left her body, tossing it to her man to sample. "Here, I think you'll enjoy this…"

Catching the gift his wife gave him, Krillin couldn't believe just how soaking wet Erasa's panties were. He'd say she had gone swimming if his nose didn't say different.

As Krillin held up Erasa's panties to his face, he happily took in the scent of the ripe girl, her sex just begging to be pleased by a man.

Now that her husband had his toy, Eighteen decided it was high time that she played with hers. "Eyes, front, hun." The blonde winked at the other, her hand softly grasping the girl's cheek as she made her face her once more.

"What…What are we going to do?..." Erasa's timid voice sounded frightened, but at the same time, undoubtedly aroused; she liked what she had seen and despite what her modesty told her, she wanted nothing less than to have her body played with just like Eighteen's had been, to have her boobs sucked and her pussy fucked into oblivion.

"Oh, just the usual girl stuff." Catching some of her short, blonde hair in her hand, Eighteen tucked it behind her ear as she brought Erasa's face to hers, her pink lips slamming into the younger blonde's with force.

"Mhhmm!" Waving her arms about, Erasa couldn't believe what was happening! Her dainty pink lips now being slowly sucked on by Eighteen's, she could feel her will giving way as the woman's tongue entered her mouth. _Oooh…she's…such a good kisser…_ Running her muscle first along the girl's gums, it soon descended on her innocent tongue.

Erasa didn't stand a chance. Her poor tongue a sitting duck; Eighteen's jumped it with a hunger the girl had never known before. The older blonde's muscle sliding along hers, she could feel her taste buds lighting up with the flavor of the other woman, her mouth tasting sweet. Now responding to the kiss, Eighteen and Erasa dueled in the tight confines of the teen's mouth, their slender pink tongue rolling around each other, smacking one another with teasing touches, until Eighteen's withdrew back into her own mouth.

Separating now, Erasa's eyes were cloudy as Eighteen backed off, a small bridge of salvia still connecting their lips, it soon collapsed, the debris falling on their giant water balloons. Eighteen wasn't done with the girl yet, though. She still had a lot more of the young blonde to sample. Truthfully, she had always loved how her husband went on about fucking a busty blonde like her; he acted as if she were an achievement beyond her actual self. Now, with a busty blonde of her own before her, she was going to find out just what he saw in them.

Watching the blonde move, Erasa couldn't help being in awe at the sheer perfection of the woman before her! Eighteen had beautiful, bobbed blonde hair, the longest of her strands just passing her chin, her body, while obviously toned with muscle, was still very curvy, and surrounded by that wonderful layer of feminine meat that drove men wild… Her face though…her face… Eighteen had a sort of stoic beauty, strong, yet still obviously female, not at all like her own look, despite the obvious similarities… The girl giggled at the thought of them being compared. _Now I am really complimenting myself…_

"I bet you are the biggest girl at your school, aren't you?" Eighteen asked as she hefted Erasa's large breasts in her hands, pressing her own firm globes against the girl's soft pair, her own flesh overcoming the soft hoard.

"Ye…Yeah I am…" Erasa stuttered, her mind too focused on Eighteen's fantastic rack to say much.

"I bet all the boys stare and all the girls are jealous…am I right?" Eighteen smirked at the girl's shocked stare.

"Yeah…" Erasa repeated, remembering all the wanting looks she got from guys, and all the sour ones she'd get from girls as they caught their men staring at her bouncing rack. They sure didn't mind testing to see if they were real in the locker room; and truthfully…neither did she…

"That being said." The android's smirk broadened. "How does it feel to finally meet a woman with a bigger pair than you?" The blonde giggled, Erasa's face falling in embarrassment, her formerly supreme femininity thrown in her face for the first time. Eighteen's huge boobies still pressing her own soft pair up into her chest, she could feel her little pink nipples being pushed back into her flesh by the harder pair, being felt up just as the rest of her was.

Realizing how much she had embarrassed the girl. Eighteen caught her chin, and slowly lifted it up, her huge double E globes still pressing into the other girl, she massaged her hurt ego. "But you are a cute one." She winked, making Erasa blush all the more. "For a girl who wears a tomboy haircut, you are certainly anything but." Her strong fingers running through the girl's golden locks; Eighteen gently cupped her cheek, rubbing her soft skin with her thumb before proceeding.

"Oh!" Pulling Erasa forward so that the girl was pulled onto her knees, Eighteen grasped large handfuls of the teen's ass, her pale cheeks wobbling in her grip. "And even your butt is soft!" The woman could not believe her luck with the girl. "Hey, Krillin!" She called to her man, his face lighting up as he saw the incredible gift presented to him. "Look at the bum on this one!" She smiled, happily giving Erasa's poor booty a firm 'SMACK!' Before pushing her down onto her back, the girl helpless to resist.

The whole time this was going on, Krillin just kept inhaling Erasa's scent, enjoying his souvenir from the buxom blonde teen like popcorn as he watched his wife have her fun. _And here I thought I was lucky getting one of these in here…now I've got two and…_ His eyes opened wide as he saw what Eighteen was preparing to do, his fantasies running wild. _Oh, Kami…_

"Agh! Eighteen..I!" Erasa moaned again, but to no avail. Now on her back, the android decided to enjoy the pair of milk jugs wobbling on the girl's chest before they left her to be ravaged by her waiting man.

"Just stay this way for a second…" Her blonde hair splayed out around her, she captured one of Erasa's jiggling breasts between her lips, sucking the hardened peak between them.

"Ah! Don't….Mhmm!…" Erasa protested as she had been, but it was more for show than anything at this point, her modesty now long gone as the other blonde ravaged her.

Her tongue probing the teen's soft boobflesh, the older woman was in awe at her texture. "Fuck! Krillin, you are going to love these!" Eighteen let go of one boobie for a moment, the globe wobbling before her as she took hold of the other one. Her lips sliding around it, she caught it between them, her tongue immediately being set upon the captured flesh as she enjoyed her fill.

"Ah! Ah! Eighteen…my…my boobs…I…" Erasa felt like a young cow being milked for the first time. Eighteen was below her, her strong hands grabbing and massaging her huge boobies, mashing the creamy orbs together before taking both nipples into her mouth at the same time, and drawing upon them until she screamed, just to let them go again to watch them jiggle and bounce. "Please…ah!... I…I can't…" Erasa felt like her chest was on fire, the way the older blonde played with her rack was insane! She always had at least one nipple sucked into her mouth, her tongue racing around the areola while her fingers groped and kneaded her helpless melons, practically fucking her poor boobies with her mouth!

"Uh…" Watching from the sidelines, Krillin could barely contain his lust for the two babes. _As if Eighteen wasn't enough, now I have another blonde cutey…I guess all those years of sadness are finally coming to something…_ His body aching, his cock rising high above his crotch, large beads of precum sliding down from the tip, he could not take his eyes off of Erasa's dripping slit, his need to fuck the young blonde growing by the millisecond…

Ever since Eighteen had pulled down her tube top, exposing her most treasured assets to the couple, she had been practically sopping wet, her womanly core, just begging to be attacked by a man. His beady little eyes locked onto her slit, he could feel every moan the teen let out as they impacted his hungry cock, each one telling him to go forward, to fuck the girl… To defile the girl with his spunk until there was no question who was the King of Busty Blondes…

"Fuck!" Standing up, Krillin marched over to the pair, his wife still happily indulging herself in Erasa's E cup melons, neither saw him until his large hands grabbed hold of the girl's wiggling booty.

Being so distracted by Eighteen's ministrations, the girl never knew he was there until it was too late. 'Clap…Clap…'

Letting Erasa's boob fall out of her mouth, the older blonde grinned. _Looks like he's finally tired of sitting on the sidelines…_ She mused, seeing that her husband was ready to fuck their new friend with his monster of a cock. It was times like this that the women were glad they were on the pill…

"Eighteen…" The man panted, need soaring over his every emotion, taking control of his body as he readied his pink head at her powdery slit, ready to defile a second blonde today. "You can let go now…she's mine…"

"Huh-Ah!" Turning her cute little pixie face around, Erasa gazed up at the man behind her, the feeling of his meat brushing against her flower already stimulating her young body more than the woman had the entire time with her breasts. "You're…you're Krillin, right?" Erasa asked the man, his hands now softly massaging her rump, his chubby little fingers kneading her plump ass cheeks before giving them each a soft pat, comforting them before the coming storm.

 _And what a nice ass too! I can't believe I'm actually getting another girl so much like my wife! Better make the most of her while she's here._ "Yes, I am honeybee…" He gave her a soft smile. "Now you might want to turn back around…this is going to be a bumpy ride…"

Feeling a squeeze on her pinkened boob, Erasa found herself face to face with Eighteen, the older blonde grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Better be careful." She grinned, the younger girl giving her a confused look.

"Why should I be careful?" Erasa asked, not at all sure why the other blonde would warn her about right before she was fucked.

"Better be careful…" Eighteen repeated as she drew away, leaving Erasa's eyes to pop open at her words. "My man has a thirteen inch cock…I hope that tiny little pussy of yours can take it…"

"Agh!" Before the girl could fully process her words, Krillin had slid the head of his meaty cock into her dripping pussy, the pink lips parting to allow him entry into her wonderland, sweet nectar already flowing over his cock.

 _Fuck!_ Krillin could not believe just how tight the teen was. _Damn it! Her pussy is as tight as Eighteen's ass hole… Ergh…How can she be this tight?..._

"Ergh…You're a tight one, aren't you?" Krillin groaned as he slowly forced the rest of his member into the girl, giving her time to get used to his size as he quickly reached the end of her slick tunnel with still several inches to spare.

"Oh, wow…" Propping herself up against the wall, Eighteen cupped one of her boobs with one hand while the other slid down between her legs, shoving two fingers into her slit, she knew full well what the girl was going through…Krillin was certainly anything but a small lover…

"Agh! Ah! Ah!" Erasa's hot moans shot throughout the room, her huge knockers bouncing around beneath her, she was continually forced lower on her hands and knees as Krillin drilled her, his thick cock splitting her body in two.

 _Agh! He's so big!_ Erasa couldn't help the thoughts pouring through her mind, the ones of shame and defilement, for being taken so easily by a man she barely knew, but even stronger than them were those feelings of wanting and lust! She had always been jealous of the beast that Videl got to play with every night; that huge ten inch cock walked around with. The one she had seen once when she had caught him in the shower… Now, a monster even greater than his was ravaging her, and she was loving every minute of it!

"Gah!" Ramming his cock into her over and over again, Krillin picked up the girl, and withdrawing from her for a moment, he flipped her over, her huge boobies bouncing around as she was slammed onto her back, a look of indignation crossing her face before it was contorted back into one of pure bliss as he fucked her anew.

Now that the blonde teen's body was on display, Krillin was able to fully appreciate the bounty of the girl's development. "Man…" Reaching down, he took hold of both of the girl's melons, the soft globes jiggling out of control on her chest with his every thrust. "You do have one hell of a rack! No wonder my wife likes you so much…" Grinning over at his woman, Krillin was happy to see four fingers being shoved into her wet core, sweet liquids pouring out all over the hard wood floor as she watched her man fuck the busty babe.

"You know…heheheh…" Krillin chuckled as he harshly kneaded the girl's breasts, taking huge handfuls of soft boobflesh, he pulled them away from each other before mashing them together again; playing with them like the man with a new set of toys that he was. "Ever since I was little, I've always had a thing for busty blondes…"

"Huh?" The girl was finally able to get out a sound other than a sigh or a moan to acknowledge him, despite the massive rod still pumping into her sweet core.

"Oh, yeah…the short golden hair and huge jugs…heheheh…I bet my old master would kill to see what I have here today…" Krillin chuckled at the thought. _Good thing he isn't…because I'm not sharing!_

Her blue eyes still opened wide, staring at him as he molested her most prized E cups, her lips remained parted as he grinned at her, a knowing look in his eyes.

"But then again; I think you already know that; don't you?" Grinning at the look of utter wanting in the girl's eyes, the bald warrior leaned down, his cock sliding as far into her pink tunnel as it could, the ridges and veins of his cockhead brushing against her in just the right way as he rammed his face into her bosoms

"Ah! Again!?" Erasa called out as once more her soft cleavage was made home to an entirely new visitor.

"You bet your sweet tits, again!" Eighteen moaned, her fingers dripping with her own need as she watched her man have his fun. _That girl is in for the ride of her life!_

Her soft melons squished together, Krillin made sure her little pink nipples kissed, his wife's saliva still creating a bridge between them as they bounced apart before being gobbled up by his greedy paws.

Krillin was loving this! His face happily squished between two gorgeous globes, he squeezed them all around his head, shaking it between them as he motor boated the busty teen. Grabbing hold of one boob, he forced it into his mouth, his strong tongue quickly having its way with the new guest, her poor nipple being abused in ways far worse than anything Eighteen could have done to her!

His fingers sinking deep into her pale globes, he moved them all around her chest, squishing and squeezing the girl's fun bags however which way he wanted; the biggest boobies of Orange Star High at last being enjoyed by a worthy male.

"Agh! Please!...Yes! Fuck…Me!" Erasa's sweet voice rang out through the house, just as Krillin's cock drove into her once more. It all felt like so much! His meat tearing her in half, his mouth on her boobies, that strong tongue of his forcing her nipple this way and that! Sucking on it until it was about to pop off just to let it go before sucking it back in again! The girl couldn't take it, her body convulsing, she clamped down hard on his meat, bringing it to a sudden halt.

"Aaahhhhhh!" Her scream music to his ears, Erasa came, her hot juices pouring out over Krillin's strangled cock as he withdrew from her, his manhood still aching for more.

"Agh-hah! Hah!" Erasa gasped as he still continued to fondle her, his large hands groping and massaging her tender flesh even as she tried to regain her composure.

"Damn…" He sighed. "You sure are a hot little tamale!" Giving her boobs a firm squeeze, he readied himself for another bout of fun before he was stopped by the sudden call of his wife.

"Wait!" Looking over, the pair saw Eighteen walking towards them, her pussy dripping her juices onto the floor just as her huge jugs bounced and wobbled in the cool air.

"Huh? What is it, babe?" Krillin asked, his eyes watching his woman as she pulled Erasa up onto her jiggly bum, her bouncy orbs swaying as she got up.

"Now you…" Placing a hand on her husband's chest, Eighteen pushed him onto his back. "Get down…"

 _What on Earth is she up to?_ Krillin thought as he looked up, his eyes growing to normal size as he realized what the blondes were planning to do to him.

"So…" Brushing some hair out of her eyes, Eighteen looked the other blonde over, the pinkness of her pale body bringing a smile to her lips. "I'd ask if you have ever given a boobjob before, but judging by the pair of knockers on your chest, I bet there's at least one lucky guy out there who has shoved his cock between those huge jugs of yours…"

"Heheheh…" Erasa had been the one being fucked this entire time, but seeing the only man on his back and her former torturer by her side brought her some confidence. "Yeah…" Erasa grinned. "My boobs know their way around a cock…"

Giving the girl's ample assets a reassuring grope, Eighteen turned to her downed man as she spoke to the teen. "Good…because we're going to need all the experience we can get to make this monster cum…

 _I love my life…_ Krillin smiled with hearts around his face as both busty blondes slid down to the ground, their huge breasts hanging over either side of his monstrous thirteen inch behemoth, getting ready for the fight of their lives.

"You ready?" Eighteen moved her grey eyes over to the other busty blonde, the teen cradling her huge E cups in her hands just as she was with her double Es.

"For a cock like that? Am I ever!" Her grin now about as big as her companion's, Erasa prepared to give the best boobfuck of her life.

Before his heart-shaped eyes, both Eighteen and Erasa lowered their silky white pillows onto Krillin's towering cock, his manhood immediately being consumed in wet, womanly boobflesh.

"Ooooahhhh…" A long moan flowed out of the man as they each mashed their melons against him, trying their best to consume his monument of masculinity with their feminine charms, but even with all the Es in the world, they still seemed to fail

Their breasts still covered in layers of slick saliva, Eighteen and Erasa rubbed their big beauties up and down the short man's cock, his precum mixing into the spit covering their racks as they boobfucked him.

"Agh! Agh! Agh! Fuck!" Krillin gazed down at the two women, their huge boobies rubbing all along his rod, their fingers sinking into miles of pale flesh as they squeezed them around him, milking him of his wonderful essence.

"Ugh….Pretty nice, isn't it?" Eighteen grinned over at Erasa, her large globes sliding over her man's cock head, teasing the pinkish tip until her nipples had been dipped in precum.

Stars in her eyes, Erasa could barely answer, her concentration too focused on getting her just reward from the man under them. So far Eighteen had fingered her and molested her, and Krillin had fucked her and sucked her poor flesh. Now all she wanted was to be on the giving end, to make one of them cum, and judging by the way Krillin's body was shaking, she was about to have her wish granted.

"Ugh! Agh! Fuck!" His climax nearing, Krillin reached down, and roughly grabbing the girls by their hair, he forced them down to his cock.

"Mhhmmm…Yummy!" The poor man had no idea which of the women said it, but he didn't care at this point. It was a dream come true! Looking down, he saw two nude blondes, both with bikini model bodies, each sporting racks that no amount of money could ever simulate; and there they were…both of them giving him the best boobjob of his life…and sucking him off…

Their tongues were touching so much it was almost if they were kissing again as they fought over who would be the lucky girl to suck the bald man off. Surprisingly, it was Erasa who won out! _Looks like all those nights with Sharpener paid off!_ She thought. Her mouth now enveloping the man's large mushroom head, she happily sucked away at his heated flesh, her tongue sliding along his heated ridges and up the underside of his sensitive head; enjoying what thirteen inches of manly meat had to offer, the entire time her boobs still pumping him closer and closer to the climax they all desired.

"UGH…AGH…AHHHH!" Bellowing at the top of his lungs, Krillin practically tore holes in the ground as he came.

"Whoa…" Was all Erasa was really able to say. Having only been with Sharpener before, and not really doing anything this brazen during their time together, she had never seen what a cum fountain looked like…until now.

Both girls looking up as his seed shot into the air, long strings of white goo falling back down upon them, marking both blondes in his name, claiming both of their flawless, busty bodies in the name of Krillin, the man who had sometimes been seen as a joke, but not today. Today, he was Krillin, the victor.

"Ohm!" Opening their mouths wide, the girls tried to catch as much of it in their mouths as they could, their blonde hair and pale boobies soon becoming covered in his spunk as they did, long strands getting stuck in their golden locks and larger globs sliding down their beautiful faces. They looked like a pair of over endowed blonde sluts, then the happy women they were.

After several moments the fountain ended, just as it had begun…but now Erasa was hungry for more… she didn't just want the sexy man's cum in her hair and in her mouth…she wanted it inside of her as well…

Almost as if she were reading her partner's mind, Eighteen got up from her place beside Krillin, and crawling over to him, she sat her firm ass down on his face, her soaked pussy kissing him right on the lips.

Her blue eyes wide open, Erasa could only grin as she saw Krillin's manhood rise before her, it was as if Eighteen's pussy on his face had pressed a button somewhere…

Getting up as well, Erasa climbed on top of the man, her round globes bouncing merrily as she did, her pussy now dripping sweet nectar onto the man's mushroom.

"This is it…" Eighteen gave the other blonde her signature smirk. "I just hope you're ready for it…"

"Please…" Erasa just grinned back at her, now just as experienced in the matters of the flesh as the older bombshell was. "You have no idea what I'm capable of…"

Giving the girl one last look, Eighteen decided to call her on her bluff. Leaning forward, she grabbed the girl by her shoulders, and all at once she impaled her on Krillin's thick cock while shoving her tongue directly down her throat.

"Ahhohmmm!" Erasa's bright blue eyes shot open as she was violated at both ends, the feeling of the man's cock was one thing, but the woman's tongue in her mouth was quite another! Eighteen's long tongue dove deep into the girl's maw, happily running along her teeth before tacking her own pink muscle to the wet ground and ravaging it in its own home. Kissing Eighteen seemed to get better every time it happened! That being said, she hoped it would get even better the longer she stayed with the hot couple.

Not one to disappoint, Eighteen was quick to catch the younger blonde's bouncing melons, the huge E cups jiggling out of control on her chest until the blonde caught them, her thin fingers sinking into her flesh once more, and eliciting yet another moan from the bubbly girl.

Just as Eighteen attacked Erasa, Krillin's tongue invaded her sweet tunnel, his hands rising up, he grasped each of Eighteen's firm melons in his palms, squishing and kneading her soft flesh as she rode his face, bouncing them around by the nipples, he didn't care what they would look like when he was done, he just wanted to grab them!

His tongue now as deep into his wife's pussy as hers was in Erasa's mouth, he rimmed her tasty core, his muscle swirling around the inside, he made sure to collect every last drop of nectar from her petals, cleaning one after another before delving back in to quell the reinforcements on their way to further soak his face.

Opening his eyes, Krillin really didn't know how his life had ended up this way, but at the same time, he never wanted to question it. Right now on the end of his mighty cock, bouncing up and down was a soft eighteen year old girl, her huge E cups and bouncy body in it's prime, she repeatedly impaled herself on him, moaning into his wife's mouth every time he fucked her.

Speaking of his wife… _My wife…Eighteen…_ Yes, Eighteen, the woman who had started all of this when she had dragged the girl in the window after catching her spying on them. Now as sexy as this new teen was, she was still outclassed by his wonderful wife in every arena, the woman's blonde hair was longer, and her huge boobs were just that much bigger, their shape being more like a pair of water balloons that the ovals that Erasa flaunted, even her ass, that jiggly ass that was jumping up and down on his cock was no-where near as firm as his wife's…not that her soft bum didn't make him as hard as a rock…

His mind in the gutter, his cock in a girl and his tongue in his woman, Krillin could feel the end fast approaching! Sticking his cock as deep into Erasa as he could, he sucked on his wife's clit, the small nub being caught between her lips as he came.

"AGHHHHH!" His hot cum exploding out of his cock, Erasa was soon filled to the brim, her pussy now leaking his spunk, she just about fell off of the man, her body giving in as she had her own orgasm on the floor, her juices spilling out between her shaking thighs.

With her make out partner gone, Eighteen felt her strength to stand alone diminishing as Krillin's tongue drilled her pussy, and his hands assaulting her breasts; her end at last reaching her too.

"Fuck…agh!" Her husband's arms still squeezing her bouncing boobs, Eighteen came, her nectar staining her love's happy face before falling to the floor, the mighty blonde vixen now reduced to a moaning heap on the hard wood below.

Now feeling the coldness of being alone, Erasa wiggled over to Eighteen, the older blonde quickly embracing her and pulling the nude teen into a heated hug, their large globes pressing against one another, their nipples dueling for supremacy.

 _Hell…_ Eighteen smirked down at the girl in her arms, her body being the first to rival hers in years. _Maybe there's more to this girl than meets the eye…_ "So what was it you came here for?" The woman asked the girl.

Her body warming up in Eighteen's arms, Erasa couldn't help feeling a sort of sisterly bond with the older blonde, now that both of them had been equally defiled by the same man. "Don't worry about it…" Erasa snuggled into her collarbone. "I know all about you now…"

The girls now happily together, their weariness quickly overcoming them; that left just one more person in the room.

"Hah…Hah…Hah…Hah…" Panting, Krillin sat up, his manhood finally satiated; it fell limp by his leg, still a monstrous eight inches in its flaccid state. "Well…I'll be…" He chuckled. "Who would have thought it? Me, Krillin, bedding two hot blondes in one day?" Looking back at everything he had been through in his life, from getting killed at the World Martial Arts Tournament, to being blown up by Frieza…no one would have ever guessed this would be how he'd turn out. A chick magnet if there ever was one.

"Well I guess it's true what they say…" He grinned, his eyes scanning over miles of nude, pinkened flesh, the girl's he'd just fucked squirming together. "Two blondes do make a right…"

 **A/N: There! WOOHOO! This was one of the hardest fics I have ever written, but I am so glad I did. Eighteen and Erasa are so amazingly sexy they needed to be in a threesome together! And Krillin? This is my first lemon with him, so I am glad he really got his long overdue rewards! This will probably be the last threesome I write for some time, so I hope it turned out well! If you at all enjoyed it, please let me know what in a long REVIEW!**


End file.
